


Partialism

by White Aster (white_aster)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Hand Kink, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, partialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junpei grows a bit of an obsession with senpai's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partialism

It all started with the time that senpai hit him.

It was an accident, of course. Wandering around in a tower full of blind corners and creepy Shadows that were trying to eat their brains, occasionally getting separated...it was inevitable that something like that would happen. Junpei had been creeping up on a corner, pretty sure that he could hear something sneaking around on the other side. He sidled closer, sword at the ready, just about to strike, when a black-gloved fist flew around the corner and caught him in the chin, laying him out as easy as anything. The next thing Junpei knew, Akihiko was looking down at him worriedly as he laid on the floor, and Junpei had to blink hard until he wasn't seeing triple.

It was a fucking awesome punch. It gave Junpei a new appreciation for how Akihiko could beat Shadows to death with no weapon but his hands.

The bruise had lasted for days, concentrated in points along his jaw, in the exact spacing of senpai's knuckles.

Junpei had found himself running his fingers along those marks when he jerked himself off.

After that, his eyes were just drawn to Akihiko's hands. In school. In the dorm. In Tartarus. Holding a pencil or mending his boxing gloves or beating some Shadow into a dark smear. And senpai had nice hands, for all that Junpei didn't actually see them for a long time. The gloves, Junpei decided, were just a fucking tease, and Akihiko wore them all the time. Junpei watched the shape of fingers and wrist, outlined in black leather, long and deceptively slim. He fantasized about those hands more than was probably healthy: gloved fingers running over his skin, pressing into his mouth and down on his tongue, wrapping around his cock and jerking him off, fast and rough. Sliding behind his balls and pressing into him, one insistent centimeter at a time.

The best part of the whole hot springs episode had been being able to actually see Akihiko's hands up close, for more than a few seconds at a time. They were thinner even than they'd looked in the gloves, with large knuckles that sometimes bent at odd angles. Akihiko had caught him looking, and his fingers had twitched a little, self-conscious. "The dias don't heal them straight all the time."

The very thought of senpai pounding on a Shadow, his hands inside those gloves breaking over and over, then healing not quite right under the blue wash of magic that they all threw around like water.... Junpei had had to think of something else really boring really hard for awhile.

But that night, he imagined not the smooth slide of leather, but rather how it would feel when each of those hard knuckles slid into him, spreading him open and fucking him, long and hard and deep. He'd never come so hard in his entire life.

Junpei had a sinking feeling that he was never going to be able to watch Akihiko fight ever again. Either that or he was going to have to learn how to fight with a raging boner. One or the other.


End file.
